Captain Gantu
Captain Gantu is the main villain from the Disney film, Lilo and Stitch, and is a secondary player in the Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Formerly a Captain of the Galactic Alliance, he is dismissed from his position due to his incompetence and brutallity, becoming a rogue agent. He was Kylo Ren's servant along with Gallaxhar, Marvin and Captain Smek until he betrayed him and joined the Great Alliance Disney Vs Non Disney Villains First Encounter with Megatron Captain Gantu first appears as the opponent of Megatron, who arrives with his Decepticon armada to take over Earth. Gantu's ship has neither the maneuverability nor the firepower to stop Megatron, and he is shot down. As Gantu's ship crash lands, Megatron blasts his way through the wreck. Before the transformer knows what hits him, Gantu cripples him with a shot from his blaster. Gantu escapes before Megatron's fellow Decepticons kill him. Zurg's Hitman - Facing the Drej Emperor Zurg, the dominant force in space, faces a threat from the powerful Drej. He thus hires Gantu, who has finally repaired his ship, to assist him in taking the aliens down. Critically important to this end is killing the bounty hunter, Preed, who has been aiding the aliens. Gantu hunts Preed down; in the ensuing Mexican stand-off, Gantu shoots first. Preed dies quickly. Gantu later serves as air support in Zurg's attack on the Drej, destroying a number of Drej starships with his laser cannons. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Loyal Enforcer Gantu remains a central member of Zurg's expanded alliance in the second war. This time, the larger alliance is necessary to combat the rise of Megatron, Gantu's old enemy from the first war. Gantu helps repel an attack from Vexus, Queen of the Cluster, along with his new allies, Warhok and Gravitina. Rematch and Capture One night, Gantu is guarding Zurg's prison. Out of nowhere, the newly revived Megatron attacks, in hopes of freeing captured Decepticons. Gantu calls in the guards, but Megatron wipes them out with little effort. As in the last fight, Gantu tries to down Megatron with a single shot. This time, though, Megatron is ready. He deflects Gantu's shot and disarms his opponent in one swift motion. Gantu flees to his personal space ship, but Megatron enters helicopter mode and shoots Gantu down. Gantu lands on Earth, where he is captured and jailed by Kent Mansley. Disney Villains War Putting Zurg on Hold Emperor Zurg seeks to invade Earth, but Gantu and the rest of the Galactic Federation are a major block between him and his goal. Thus, Zurg sends out Darkmatter to kill Gantu to intimidate the Federation. Darkmatter attacks Gantu alone, but Gantu outmaneuvres his foe and destroys his cover. With one trick shot, Gantu downs Darkmatter and leaves "Agent Z" for dead. Alien Down Gantu continues patrolling Planet Z's airspace, making sure Zurg's forces cannot progress. This, however, is not to Zurg's liking. He hires Dragaunus to eliminate Gantu. Gantu does not get the chance to fight back, as the Saurian uses a remotely controlled laser to blast Gantu's ship out of the sky. Gantu crash lands on Earth in a miserable defeat. Disney Villains War Reboot Stopping an Assassin Gantu appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original one. He appears once again as the Grand Councilwoman's enforcer, tasked in keeping order in the galaxy. On one of his missions, Gantu is sent to stop Emperor Zurg's conquest of the galaxy. But first, he has to deal with his new henchman, "Agent Z". The agent attacks Gantu alone, but Gantu outmaneuvres his foe and destroys his cover. With one trick shot, Gantu downs Darkmatter and leaves "Agent Z" for dead. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Rivals Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lilo and Stitch villians Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Galactic Federation Heroes Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frieza's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains